


Last Breath....

by JessicaaAlavarez



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaaAlavarez/pseuds/JessicaaAlavarez
Summary: Vampire Masters, Rippers and just pure drama. Can Da Kurlzz save his friends lives in time, trapping them to live with his curse, or will he let them die?As they face vampire threats, heart breaks and staying under cover. Follow the Undead clan as they struggle to cope with each other and also the threats outside of their own walls.Book cover designed by my beautiful best friend/ sister @AiriaMurillo and also the foundation behind the original idea. Thank you Airia





	Last Breath....

Prolouge:

Again, thanks to my sister, AiriaMurillo for giving me the foundation behind this book and also for designing the amazing cover for me....  
...........................................................  
"Hello there, Curly" A voice said from behind Matt as he was walking down the alley behind his family's mansion. It has been in his family since the 1600's but he couldn't remember the back story to how they claimed it to save his life.  
It was 11pm at night, the sun had set hours ago, and he couldn't see who was talking to him. "Whose there?" He called into the darkness, squinting towards the general direction in which he heard the voice come from.  
"Your damnation" The voice answered and a pale face walked out of the darkness and into the light. Before Matt could even register what the other person said, he started to circle around Matt like a wolf would with its prey. "You seem like a smart man, maybe you could turn the tides" He muttered, his deep voice sending shivers down Matt's spine. All of the mans talk just left Matt more and more confused as he went on. Before Matt could respond, the pale guy disappeared for a split second before reappearing right in front of Matt, causing him to jump back in fear with a short scream. And Matt finally realised what was going on, the pale guy was a vampire.  
"This might hurt just a little bit" The pale man said and jumped at him, giving Matt no time to defend himself. The vampire caught the back of Matt's head with a tight grip, trapping his curls in a painful grip, and forced his head to the side as his fangs slipped out. He then threw himself at Matt's throat, his canines ripping into his jugular. Matt let out a gurgled scream as the vampire started to suck him dry, causing excruciating pain for the weaker man.  
Matt grew weaker and weaker as he once again cried out in pain and fear, trying to be loud enough to get help. But all he could do, even as he tried to push the vampire away, was let out muffled cries as all he could feel was agony. His legs gave out on him and he would have fallen to the ground in a crumpled pile of agony if the vampire didn't have death grip on his throat and one of his arms around Matt, holding his back tightly.  
The vampire grunted and dropped down to his knees as he continued draining Matt of his blood. All of Matt's energy left him and he was slowly losing consciousness as the cold around them started to make itself known to Matt.  
"Matt!" He heard somebody scream and the vampire drew back in shock and let go of him, dropping him to the ground in a moaning pile of dead weight. "Get away from my best friend!!!" He heard Jorel scream and then he heard a whistling as something was thrown through the air and the vampire made a screeching noise of pain before a heavy body fell on top of Matt limply.  
"Matt!" Someone else cried just as the dead weight was hauled off him and then felt hands grab hold of him, dragging him partially on top of someone's lap.  
"George, go get Marcus!! Quickly!!!" What sounded like Danny screamed and then he heard somebody running off.  
"Come on Matt! Stay with us!" Jorel cried as somebody pressed a bundle of fabric to his agonising throat. Matt was still making a load of gurgling noises as he was struggling to breath past all the blood filling his throat.  
"Marcus will be here soon, Matty! He'll save you! Just please, hang on for a bit more!" Danny begged as he saw Matt open his eyes and tried to look at them. He just about made out Danny's and Jorel's tear-stained fear-filled faces just above him but soon his eyes fell shut again.  
"No! Matty!! Stay with me!" Jorel begged him as he felt Matt go limp in his arms but it wasn't enough. "Matty, please?" He heard Dylan beg him and Matt tried his hardest to stay conscious even if just got Dylan but in the ends it was no use.  
The last thing Matt was aware of was being picked up in someone's arms and somebody talking to him, sounding muffled and distanced.


End file.
